What Should I Do?
by Hurt inside and out
Summary: Sarah's been hurt by someone she cared about deeply. Now Elliot returns to help patch her up. Will she ever be whole again? Will she ever find love? And who exactly is this Jose guy?


A place of refuge that she could submerge herself when life got tough. Elliot was the most wonderful guy she could ever ask for, but sometimes her family got into the way of living. So she wrote when she needed an escape. Her books and journals were filled with stories that she wrote as a release.

Elliot was away on a family trip so she couldn't talk to him like she usually would. He would totally understand, because he was a great friend and would listen whole-heartedly. His family was also large and they sometimes interfered in his as well. But they both knew that they were alike and different in many ways.

One being the way that they were brought up. She had an easy, laid back sort of family. He was raised with a over controlling dad who thought that winning against her dad was everything. This was actually how they'd got to know each other.

But Elliot was not here. And she had no one to talk to.

You see, Sarah was not dating exclusively and Elliot knew and respected this. He felt that she should absolutely go date many people to see if she liked things in some men that was unpresent in others.

Her fault was that she really liked this one guy and her family hated him. They thought that he was showing off and that he was just trying to win her over.

What they didn't know was that he was a player and that she was unaware of his true intentions. He'd done some things for her and he thought that she was "gorgeous" but that made her see through his act more and more. Her parents though seemed to like him more and more as time went by. This young man was a bad influence on her and she saw that and decided that she wanted to break it all off before it went too far.

Her parents did not like this idea and so they said to give the lad a chance. So she did and he turned out to be exactly as she found. And she loved him no more. Tom and Kate still liked the boy and thought him great. A wonderful person who could do no wrong.

How wrong they were. He ended up fighting with her and she ended up never wanting to speak to him ever again. But it didn't happen. He seemed to be following her around everywhere. And Elliot was not there to help her.

* * *

Elliot returned to her. She was in tears. Her heart bled for that which she had lost and for the fact that she truely still liked Elliot and Him. She dare not think his name for he had hurt her. Elliot went swiftly to her side and spoke words that calmed her down enough to tell him the tale.

He was absolutely furious when she had finished. Her own parents did not belive their daughter. This glorious angel which and done no wrong that he could find. Sure she had an evil mind when provoked or asked, but she had reason. She'd only tried to get the make-up because she wanted to impress someone. Him, specifically. She had reason to everything and she knew the entire time the consequences of getting caught and punished. And yet she tried because she knew, truely, no better.

Her entire life had been to protect herself and to do so meant having to create a havoc that involved her problems to go away.

Elliot knew this and still he saw her in a way that she'd never encountered in her life. She saw acceptance in his eyes. This was a foreign thing to her and she knew that she had to protect herself somehow.

She'd never fully been told about or vulnerabe and this was new to him and her. She was crying in front of someone and they didn't mock her. They didn't ridicule her for being as sensitive to the subject as she was. They understood and listened to her speak.

Elliot had actually wanted to get a piece of this guy for hurting her in a way that was too far in to see. But she'd shown him. She'd cried for him to let him in and see her in a new light.

"Please don't leave me. This might sound kinda silly, but I want someone with me right now. I'm scared," There. She'd said it. Now he had a choice. Take her for who she was, or leave her for the whimp she was.

"Why would I leave you like this? You're hurt and you ask for company. Who am I to deny a beautiful lady company?" He'd replied. And he had stayed. If only to let her have a shoulder to cry on.

"By the way, you never said this guy's name. Who was he?"

"His name was Jose DeLeon. And he was new to town so I thought that I might take him out and enjoy the sights. He went too far though. Elliott, he asked me to marry him. I'm only fourteen and he asked me about marrage!" She was backing away now. Ashamed, he asumed, of what had transpired.

"Now he just keeps following me around like I'm his forever. Help me?" She sounded so small and she continued to back away as though he might hit her.

"Of course I'll help you. This guy sounds like he's seen enough in his lifetime. My question is why would he stalk you. If only to make you jealous then he's doing a very poor job," Elliot thought about this as he felt his angel fall asleep in his arms. He didn't question it. She'd done it many times before and he knew that Tom wouldn't mind if he were to bring her home when she was asleep. Her father had seen this many times. Sometimes just because it was a long week, or sometimes just because she was comfortable and accidentally fell asleep. The problem was always trying to get her to let go of him after she was set down. EVERYONE thought this was the funniest thing to occur and he had to admit that it was pretty funny.

What was really bad was when they were hanging out at one anothers houses and they both fell asleep. Both sets of siblings had taken pictures and threatened with them on more than one occasion. What was really funny about that was that their parents already knew that they did this sometimes when they were hanging out. It would just be really casual and they would HAPPEN to fall asleep. It was funny to them too.

* * *

Okay. So give me feedback. This is something that I want your total opinion on. What should Sarah do about this Jose guy and will Elliot ever get together with Sarah? Give me Ideas on how to keep the story going and I'll try to update the status.

LOVE YAS!!!!! DN4ever (I really gotta change my name.)


End file.
